1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for displaying multimedia contents, a mobile communications terminal capable of implementing the method, and cradle for the mobile terminal. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of changing an image view between a portrait view and a landscape view and displaying multitasking related information, and the mobile communications terminal capable of implementing the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
A mobile communications terminal has been proliferated and become one of the must have gadgets in a modern society as a numerous information and telecommunications industries are facing abrupt changes. Caused by increasing demands from users of the mobile terminals, the mobile communications terminal has been developed to provide various functions in addition to a conventional voice communications.
Recently, a mobile terminal capable of displaying multimedia contents (e.g., MP3 files, various still or video image files) has been developed and contemporary users of the mobile terminals has been accustomed to enjoy the multimedia contents regardless of locations. In accordance with the modern trend, the latest mobile terminal may provide not only a simple voice telephone function, but also a range of extra functions such as a game, a video-on-demand (VOD), Television broadcasting, electronic dictionary, and MP3 player.
Also, the modern users start demanding a multitasking function for all the available functions provided by their mobile terminals. Especially, it is highly solicited that more convenient user interface should be available to the users to easily enjoy the multimedia contents.
However, traditional mobile communications terminals providing the multimedia playback may only provide a display screen showing an image view orientation fixed with respect to the display screen in such a way that the screen image can't change from the portrait view to the landscape view when the user of the terminal rotates the body of the terminal from a portrait viewing angle to a landscape view angle, or vice versa. Namely, the traditional mobile communications terminals can simply display the screen image fixed with respect to the body of the terminals. The lack of providing a plurality of viewing ratios or aspects may not sufficiently satisfy needs of the users who wish to enjoy their visual entertainment in a various viewing ratios or aspects.
In addition, the current mobile terminals may not amply provide a user-friendly graphic interface to support a multitasking function for users. For example, when a user receives a Short Message Service (SMS) or Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) message when playing a multimedia file in a folder-type or slider type mobile communications terminal, a screen displaying the multimedia playback may automatically be switched to display the SMS or MMS message after temporarily stopping the multimedia playback.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal user desires to enjoy the multimedia contents without worrying about a quick battery drain due to the fact that the multimedia playback in the mobile terminal tends to consume massive battery power.